Todo por un Regalo
by Boggartt
Summary: Tomoyo olvidó el cumpleaños de su novio y ahora tendrá que pasar de todo: pervertido, cerdo con peluca, la policía, tacón roto, todo para conseguir un regalo... lo logrará? ... Feliz cumpleaños Betta XD


**Feliz cumpleaños Little Mess (Betta), espero que te guste, fue lo mejor que pude hacer en menos de 24 horas (de nuevo, agradezco a mi buena memoria por no recordármelo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo por un Regalo<strong>

No podía creerlo, ¿cómo se le había olvidado? Ese era el colmo de la insensatez.

Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no encontraba explicación al porqué había olvidado el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de su novio. Tan lindo y atento que era él con ella desde que se conocieron hacia que, ¿diez años?

Y ahora, Tomoyo Daidoji tenía exactamente una hora y cuarenta y ocho minutos para encontrar el regalo perfecto, antes de ir al departamento de Eriol e intentar sorprenderlo.

Subió a su costoso Mercedez, salió del conjunto de oficinas y giró con precaución al encontrarse con una larga fila de autos esperando avanzar. Un momento, ¿por qué había tantos autos? No era hora pico ni día feriado.

-No cambies, no cambies – dijo la joven viendo el semáforo delante de ella, cambió de verde a amarillo – no cambies, no cambies… rayos.

La luz roja centelleó ante sus ojos justo cuando iba a pasar. Para cuando por fin cambió a verde, tenía solo una hora y cuarenta minutos.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo por media ciudad para llegar al mejor centro comercial y oh sorpresa, alguien arriba estaba notablemente molesto con ella, no había ni un solo huequito para estacionarse, golpeó el volante con impaciencia, respiró hondamente un par de veces y siguió buscando.

¿Porqué rayos Eriol había nacido ese día?, ¿qué no había podido esperarse solo veinticuatro horas más para que ella pudiera cómodamente salir de su estúpida junta y tener cabeza para comprar un obsequio?

Por otro lado, ¿a su gran y mejor amiga no se le pudo ocurrido mejor momento para recordárselo? Estaba en plena junta, por Dios, casi pega el grito en el cielo.

Tonto Eriol, tonta Sakura.

Y tonto coche negro que ganó su lugar, estacionándose como si fuera la primera vez que tocara un acelerador.

-Oiga – gritó la chica pitando un par de veces.

La obesa mujer con cabello rubio artificial, risado artificial, que salió del auto colgándose el bolso apenas y la vio, giró el rostro y caminó levantando el trasero.

-Estúpido cerdo con peluca – soltó cambiando la velocidad del coche.

A la amatista le tomó otros diez valiosísimos minutos encontrar un lugar para estacionarse, en ese momento tenía solo una hora y cinco minutos para encontrar el regalo perfecto, regresar a su coche e ir al departamento de su novio.

Salió apresuradamente haciendo caso omiso al sonido de sus tacones.

Entró apresuradamente a la primera tienda y comenzó a buscar: pantalones, camisas, corbatas, chaquetas, zapatos… nada le gustaba, no para él.

Siguiente tienda: Pantalones, camisas, corbatas, chaquetas, zapatos… seguía sin gustarle nada.

Siguiente tienda: Pantalones, camisas, corbatas, chaquetas, zapatos… ¿acaso todas las tiendas vendían lo mismo?

Siguiente tienda: Pantalones, camisas, corbatas, chaquetas, zapatos y una sudadera para correr, perfecto, era completamente de su estilo, negra con detalles azules y capucha, cangurera, talla mediana.

La tomó y tomó su lugar para pagar. Cuarenta minutos, perfecto.

Siete personas delante de ella, siete, solo siete… desde hacía cinco minutos, ¿qué hacían que no se movían?

-Vamos, vamos – dijo para sí moviendo impacientemente el pie – vamos, uno menos, vamos.

Al cajero le tomó otros cinco minutos despachar a la fila restante. La chica soltó aire antes de encararlo.

Era un joven con cara de roedor, acné en gran parte de su rostro, orejas y dientes grandes y sus ojos la enfocaban con malicia y hasta perversión, sonrió posiblemente intentando coquetear con ella. Daidoji cerró los ojos un segundo intentando borrar esa espantosa visión.

-¿Paga con efectivo o tarjeta? – preguntó el cajero con voz de flauta desafinada.

-Tarjeta – respondió, ni siquiera había escuchado el precio de la prenda.

Se giró a un costado buscando su cartera y… no estaba, no estaba ni su cartera, ni su bolso, palpó los bolsillos, no llevaba billetes ni monedas, de las prisas que llevaba dejó todo en el auto.

-Oh no – cerró nuevamente los ojos y se frotó la sien antes de hablar – escucha, dejé mi cartera en el auto, ¿puedes esperar a que la traiga?

-Mejor aún, puedo acompañarte por ella – le dijo bajando el tono de voz.

-Ni en tus sueños y mis pesadillas – repuso – esto es para mi novio.

-Vamos, él no se enterará – insistió.

-Gracias pero no gracias, mi novio es mucho más atractivo que tú – le espetó – en seguida regreso.

Salió de la fila dejando la sudadera en un lado, se apresuró a su auto maldiciéndose internamente por haber llevado tacones al trabajo ese día y quitándose el saco en un rápido movimiento.

Abrió el auto y entró por el asiento del copiloto, su bolso no estaba.

-¿Dónde está?, lo dejé justo aquí – dijo en voz alta buscando por todas partes, en su asiento, en el de al lado, en la parte trasera. Finalmente, salió del carro y se inclinó para buscar debajo del asiento.

Ahí, justo a la palanca de movimiento del asiento reposaba su bolso volcado a un lado.

La chica jaló un poco, no salió, volvió a jalar y nada, el pedazo de tela debidamente cosido estaba atorado y/o enganchado con algo.

Comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro esperando que saliera solo. Pero nada, era como si alguien al otro lado realizara la misma acción que ella.

-Para no querer que alguien la acompañe hace cosas muy raras – dijo una voz de flauta mal afinada a espaldas de ella.

Tomoyo levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de su posición, a rastras con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del carro y la otra mitad al aire, trasero levantado. Se sonrojó levente y se incorporó.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le preguntó en el tono más educado que su garganta fue capaz de producir.

-Mi turno terminó – repuso el dependiente – lindo auto, ¿vamos a la parte trasera?

-Olvídelo, váyase – exclamó ella.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-Le dije que no – adiós tono educado – solo estoy sacando mi cartera, ahora haga el favor de irse.

-¿Por qué te pones tan difícil?, al final cederás – el tipo se acercó.

La paciencia de la nívea estaba a punto de agotarse, así que se inclinó dispuesta a ignorarlo y siguió con lo suyo de sacar la bolsa.

-Pero que buena vista – exclamó el empleado.

Ese era el colmó, un pervertido viendo cosas que no debería.

Y de pronto, un sonido de tela rasgándose, su bolso se había roto. La chica cerró los ojos y sacó los restos con pesadez. Era una de sus bolsos favoritos, de la marca, el color y el tamaño perfectos y ahora tenían un gran agujero en el costado.

-Lindas piernas – escuchó que dijo el tipo ese.

Adiós paciencia, la chica salió hurgando en el bolso.

-Se lo advierto.

-Peligro es mi segundo nombre.

-Como usted quiera – Tomoyo sacó la mano y roció al hombre con el gas pimienta que su madre le regaló en una ocasión.

-WAaaaaaaaaa – chilló el tipo – mis ojos.

-Idiota – dijo la chica, cerró el auto y caminó de regreso a la tienda.

Treinta minutos, no podía creerlo, iba a explotar.

Sin pérdida de tiempo fue por la prenda y justo cuando iba a tomarla, una manaza se cerró alrededor de ella.

-Oiga, eso es mío – exclamó y tomó el otro lado.

-¿Qué? Es mío – dijo la mujer obesa que había ganado su lugar en el estacionamiento.

-No, lo dejé aquí mientras fui a buscar mi cartera – explicó la chica – ahora sea tan amable de devolvérmelo.

-De ninguna manera, yo lo vi primero – jaló un poco.

-Le digo que no, es mío – también jaló.

-Suéltelo.

-Suéltelo usted.

-Le digo que lo suelte muchachita mal educada – le espetó la mujer irguiéndose cuan alta era.

-Suéltelo usted, cerdo con peluca – soltó sin pensarlo.

-Ah ¿cómo me has llamado? – se alarmó.

-No quise decir eso, yo solo – pero la mujer jaló tan fuerte la prenda que incluso la hizo dar un par de pasos hacia ella.

-Suéltalo – le gritó.

-No, suéltelo usted – jaló de regreso.

Comenzó una batalla por la sudadera, las personas en toda la tienda comenzaron a acercarse con curiosidad y las apuestas se incrementaron por la señora cerdo con peluca.

-Déjelo, estaba a punto de pagarlo.

-Lo tomé de esa mesa, no era de nadie y ahora es mío.

-Le digo que no.

Ambas jalaban con tanta fuerza que parecía un concurso de cuerda, los dependientes se acercaron para intentar separarlas.

Pero las mujeres no cederían tan fácilmente, se retorcían y jalaban de tal manera que la prenda parecía elástica, pero como no lo era, no tardó en hacer el ruido tan característico de cuando la tela se rompe (segunda vez en ese día para la amatista), la prenda se partió en dos y ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo de un sentón.

-¿No podía solo dejarlo donde estaba? – le gritó la joven – mire lo que hizo.

-¿Yo? – se escandalizó la mujer – fuiste tu niña grosera.

Levantó su pesado trasero y se alejó contoneando lo que le restaba de cadera.

-Oiga, no puede irse sin pagar – le gritó un chico.

-Que pague ella – gritó la mujer caminando más rápido.

-Yo no tengo por qué pagarlo, fue usted quien lo rompió – espetó la chica – oiga, regrese aquí.

-No pueden irse sin pagar – repitió el encargado corriendo tras ellas.

-Usted lo rompió – le dijo Tomoyo cuando por fin la alcanzó.

-No sé de lo que hablas muchacha – levantó el mentón y se dispuso a irse.

-Fue usted – gritó la chica ya fuera de sus casillas.

-Tienen que pagar – les gritó el chico.

-No pagaré nada – dijeron las mujeres al unisón.

-Entonces llamaré a seguridad – les advirtió él.

Tenía solo diez minutos, diez miserables minutos y estaba detenida en las oficinas de seguridad del centro comercial con la mujer cerdo con peluca.

-Demonios, demonios, demonios – repetía la chica.

-Fue su culpa, no mi culpa – seguía la mujer cerdo.

-De acuerdo, si con eso puedo irme, pago yo – gritó Daidoji – ahora déjenme ir.

Los guardias se quedaron pensativos un momento y siguieron en lo suyo como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

-¿Qué no oyen déjenme ir? – repitió la chica.

La chica solo podía pensar en su novio. Eriol siempre había sido muy amable y considerado con ella, desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Nunca olvidaba una sola fecha y siempre lograba sorprenderla. ¿Cómo pagaba ella? Olvidando su cumpleaños, no podía ser más patético.

Sabía perfectamente que cuando saliera de ahí tendría suerte de encontrar alguna tienda abierta.

Tal vez tendría que seguir el consejo de su mejor amiga:

-Si no encuentras nada puedes siempre puedes hacerle un estriptis

-No, no pienses eso ahora – se dijo mentalmente notando un extraño calor en las mejillas.

Salió de las oficinas de seguridad tenía media hora de retraso. Nunca había estado más apenada en toda su vida, tenía una infracción por disturbio público, la bolsa rota, los pies adoloridos y la señora cerdo con peluca pisándole los talones y gritando a pulmón abierto que ella había sido la causante de todo.

Ingresó en la primera tienda que vio sin siquiera levantar la cabeza, se acercó a un mostrador y tomó lo primero que su mano tocó.

Era un CD, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Eriol era amante de la música, le compraría un álbum para su colección.

Comenzó a buscar en toda la tienda un CD que pudiera gustarle a su novio, pronto se dio cuenta de que no sería tarea fácil. Eriol tenía mucha música y era muy selecto, todo lo que ella creía podía gustarle, ya lo tenía. Siguió buscando, no podía darse por vencida.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica recorrió toda la tienda pasando disco tras disco, viendo portadas, leyendo lista de canciones, nada le convencía.

-Disculpe señorita.

-Sí – la chica levantó la vista.

-Ya estamos cerrando.

-¿Qué? – preguntó alarmada, giró la cabeza de un lado al otro, era la única en la tienda, no podía creerlo – ¿qué hora es?

-Son casi las once.

-¿QUÉ? – gritó, llevaba más de dos horas de atraso, ¿cómo se le había ido tanto tiempo? – quiero este.

Tomoyo pagó y salió corriendo del lugar sin esperar su cambio. Arrancó su auto tan rápido que casi se le apaga, condujo por toda la ciudad como ebrio en busca de una cantina, se estacionó en dos lugares y rompió uno de sus tacones al entrar al edificio.

La amatista sacó del bolso roto las llaves que Eriol le había dado meses atrás. Esperaba encontrarlo aún despierto.

Se quitó los zapatos y dejó el bolso encima de ellos, le dolía desde el tobillo a la punta del dedo gordo.

-Hola, pensé que olvidaste que existo – la saludó Eriol desde el sofá, Tomoyo solo agachó la cabeza – ¿porqué entras como ladrón?

-Ehm, mis pies me matan – explicó la chica. Eriol levantó una ceja – hola, creo que quieres saber por qué llegué tarde.

-No – repuso el chico – lo que quiero saber es por qué mi novia no llegó a partir el pastel – dijo dolido – vi a todos los chicos con su pareja y yo aquí, solito como un gatito – dramatizó – pero descuida, una de mis invitadas me consoló.

-¿Qué? – soltó Tomoyo – es broma cierto.

-No, en verdad todos venían en parejas – dijo el chico – hay pastel en el refrigerador.

-Lo siento – se disculpó sentándose junto a él – tenía una horrible junta, salí tarde, no encontraba tu regalo, un cerdo con peluca me hizo pasar un mal rato, nunca podré regresar a cierta tienda del centro comercial y lo único que pude traerte fue esto – le extendió la bolsa de la tienda de discos – soy una pésima novia.

El pelinegro tomó la bolsa más por miedo que por deseo.

-¿No encontrabas mi regalo? – repitió – ¿sabías que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

-Si – respondió rápidamente, Eriol la vio fijamente – no, no lo recordaba hasta hace unas horas – aceptó dándose un buen golpe en la frente con las manos – de seguro quieres terminar conmigo.

-Eres más dramática que yo ¿lo sabías? – repuso él sacando el disco – Tommy – la chica volteó a verlo, hacia pucheros de niño chiquito – me regalaste el disco de High School Musical – la amatista abrió los ojos de terror – justo lo que quería.

-No juegues – lo reprendió – se supone que debería ser un regalo perfecto, lo arruiné todo, y llegué tarde por comprar esto – exclamó señalando el CD.

-¿Llegas tarde solo por eso? – preguntó el chico – linda, con estriptis estaba bien.

Tomoyo lo vio feo.

-Era broma – repuso él – pero tienes que recompensarme por esto – levantó la caja – y por no haber llegado a tiempo.

-Lo haré, sabes que lo haré – dijo ella haciendo lo posible por que le creyera.

-Lo sé, y tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera allá – señaló la cocina – y… allá – con la cabeza señaló la puerta de su habitación.

La chica se sonrojó ante la mirada pícara de él.

-Bien – aceptó.

-Genial, y como no tengo hambre en este momento y me siento un poco triste y abandonado por que mi novia no llegó a mi tarta de cumpleaños, necesito que me mimen – dijo haciendo pantomima – así que empecemos allá.

-¿Ahora?

-Oye, yo te esperé toda la tarde hasta que se te ocurrió venir, no crees que me lo debes.

-Bien, solo no me lo recuerdes quieres.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿que olvidaste mi cumpleaños? – preguntó el pelinegro de forma sospechosa.

-Ya, está bien, vamos.

-Bueno, si no quieres no te obligo – se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que quiero, ahora vamos.

-No te creo que quieras.

-Bien, ¿me quito la ropa aquí? – dijo sin pensar.

-Bueno – aceptó el chico y se acomodó de tal forma que pudiera verla directamente.

-¿En serio? – dijo después de unos segundos.

-Fuiste tú quien lo propuso no yo.

-Eres un pervertido – exclamó sonrojándose.

-Bien, vamos – se levantó, tomó la mano de la chica y se encaminó a la habitación.

-Oh no, ahora nos quedamos aquí.

-Ya, decídete – soltó el chico frustrado – yo solo quiero mi regalo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo estuvo?<strong>

**Review?**

**XD**


End file.
